A generic laminate is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,340. The laminate formed in the method described there has elastic and inelastic regions, parallel strips of elastic laminate being laminated between two webs of nonwoven material at a spacing from one another. The disadvantage with the laminate described there is that the elastic regions have a different transparency from the inelastic regions. When the laminate is used, for example, in a baby diaper, the elastic regions thus appear lighter than the inelastic regions. In this manner the impression is given that the laminate, which is the visible component of a diaper closure, has been produced from non-uniform materials. The user of the diaper closure may draw the conclusion from this that the fastener is unstable, which means that the user judges the diaper closure overall to be substandard.